School of Love Wait WAT!
by AnimeAddict2000
Summary: school starts. there are 2 mysterious girls that have the same belt as the PPGZ. who are the 5 mysterious boys? who willl end up as couples? will they be able to help the PPPGZ's find out who had taken there, now boyfriends? what kind of school is this school? Make-out section? couples love? haunted? no one may know until you read this fanfiC. sorry but i might DISCONTINUE sorry
1. First day Of School

Chapter 1

Love at first sight.

Please don't get mad at me if this sucks but this is my first time writing a fanfiction about PPGZ & RRBZ.

Alice: so you guys excited? –Smiling like crazy-

Momoko & Miyako: YES!

Brick & Boomer: …..-nervous chuckle- yea

Butch: Yea as long as I get to kiss you know who.

Kaoru: NO! AND WATS WITH THT DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!

Alice: EECK. BUTCH DISCLAIMER! QUICK!

Butch: Anime Girl2000 does not own PPGZ & RRBZ except for her OC's

* * *

_One day in school during last hour…_

..::Kaoru POV::..

It was the fisrt day of school and I was heading to 2nd hour also known as -sigh- english. Miyako and Momoko left to there classes earlier. Momoko's 2nd hour class is english too but with Mr. Finley, mine was with Mr. Lunt. And Miyako for 2nd hour had science with Mrs. Crow.

When I reached the classroom, everyone was yelling, running around, and one boy caught my eyes, but I couldn't but my finger on who he was. He looked so familiar. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black baggy jeans. He had bangs covering his right eye and the bangs were a little spiky and had a (no offence to butch fans but) small high pony tail.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mr. Lunt boomed. "Please line up against the wall and wait for you name to be called for your seat"

As he said so we moved as fast as we could so we couldn't get in trouble for the first day of school.

"Bryce Goble, please sit at table 14"

"Y-yes sir."

After most of the student got called it was only I and the guys that caught my eyes that were left.

"You two…just sit over there at either table 11 or 12, alright?"

"Yes sir" we both say at the same time. I sat at table 11 while the other guy sat by me at table 12. I still don't know his name since Mr. Lunt hadn't said his name.

Well time to start. –sigh- I hate english class. Well class is starting I'll just get my things out now.

* * *

..::Momoko POV::..

I arrived at Mr. Finley's classroom and left Miyako and Kaoru awhile ago since I always liked to be the first to get into the classroom. Mr. Finley had a really big belly that jiggled every time he took a step. You can't even imagine how funny it is.

"Good morning class, since today is the first day of school lets start out with…-pause-….."gues who I am game". I'm sure most of you should know this game by now." Mr. Finley said while looking around the classroom for hands or maybe nods.

Mr. Finley sighed quickly before continuing to talk again.

"Guess not" he muttered, "Well so here's how you play. I will give each of you a card. You will then take out a pencil and write down your personality. Then we'll collect the cards. (**A/N: I actually did this but in my 'Study Hall' class AKA C.S.S.)** We'll then read the cards and if the description doesn't match your personality or about what you wrote on the card then please sit down. Do you all understand?"

We all nodded in response. So the game started and it got **really** boring after a few people since I was the last person to get guessed on.

* * *

..::Miyako POV::..

I was heading to Mrs. Crows classroom. When I saw her standing by her door like all the other teachers I noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt on the inside of her black leather sleeveless vest. With dark blue jeans and light brown eye shadow making her eyes pop out a little.

"Good morning…Mrs…..oh yea good morning Mrs. Crow" I said in a girly like cherish voice.

"Good morning." She said to me sweetly and gave me a cheery smile.

**...To be continued**

* * *

**HI sorry if this isn't good but please review and read all of my next chapters for this story. im sorry if i screw up on the tittle but it was SUPPOSED to be first day of school.**

** JA-NE MINNA-SAN!**

**I do not own ppgz or rrbz or any of the characters that are in the movie I only own my OC's.**


	2. Two Knew Mysteries Friends

_..::Chapter 2::.._

_Two Knew Mysteries Friends_

Me: Hi guys

Everyone: hey Alice.

Miyako: So wats gonna happen in this chapter, Alice?

Alice: I'm not gonna tell you. –smirks-

Boomer: eto…..Momoko I don't like her smirk right now. It looks like she has a plan or something.

Alice: -laughs evily- ohhohohohoho I sure do :)

Boomer: uh oh….BRICK-!

Brick: got it! AnimeAddict2000 does not own PPGZor any of the other characters except for her OC's!

_**..::**In The Last Chapter**::..**_

I was heading to Mrs. Crows classroom. When I saw her standing by her door like all the other teachers I noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt on the inside of her black leather sleeveless vest. With dark blue jeans and light brown eye shadow making her eyes pop out a little.

"Good morning…Mrs…..oh yea good morning Mrs. Crow" I said in a girly like cherish voice.

"Good morning." She said to me sweetly and gave me a cheery smile.

_**..::**Miyako POV**::..**_

My seat was right by Mrs. Crow's desk. I felt lonely since Kaoru and Momoko weren't here with me to pass notes or to chat with. Suddenly I felt someone in the classroom staring at me. I turned around and didn't see anyone staring at me like a stalker at all. Hmm that was weird yet creepy, well It must have been my imagination.

"Today class we will be learning about cells-"

(Ok skipping her class since cells are so boring to learn about)

("HEY! MY CLASS!")

_..::Kaoru POV::.._

Finally lunch has come to get me out of class.

Today we were having hot dog on a stick or spaghetti hot dog- which in my own opinion looks like shit- with the side of the fruit and veggie bar. Dessert was a plate of strawberry short cake with frosting on either the side or on top. Or just a simple ice-cream sandwich.

I sat myself at a table by the doors, where you exit the building and go to 5th period. The tables were hazel colored wood. It was smooth feeling, yet hard.

Miyako and Momoko were on there way to my table that I have saved for us. Miyako was wearing a black leather mini jacket with a light baby blue spaghetti strap underneath, and dark blue mini leather shorts with black tight that is two inches above her knees. She didn't have any make-up on for a surprise. And she had tight black ankle boots. Her hair was in two pigtails and were in curls that made her look perfect with her clothing.

Momoko was wearing a white spaghetti strap with a hot pink strapless summer top, voiletish, dark blue denim mini shorts, and dark pink vans and her usual bow. Light pink eye shadow, and light pinkish with rose red lipstick on. Har hair was in its usual ways.

I was wearing a dark green T-shirt that was a little tight around the chest area since mine were bigger than Miyako's and Momoko's. Black skinny jeans and light green AirWalk shoes, with a black star as a design on the side.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kaoru-chan" they said in unison.

"Anything new today guys?" I asked.

They nodded 'no'.

"Oh, wait I do! For some reason I feel like I'm being stalked" Miyako said.

"WWWAAAAAATTT? " we screamed in unison, causing the people around us to stare at us with the look saying 'What-the-hell-was-that?'

"Hey do you think you could keep the noise level here a little lower?" someone said behind me.

"Why should-"

"Of coarse we will. Sorry about that Alice" Miyako cutted in before I could finish.

"Uh _sure_. Anyways is it okay if my friends and I could sit with you guys?" The girl who's called '_Alice_' said.

"Sure you can. Anyone can sit here if they want." Momoko said.

Then a girl who looked a like a year younger than us came out from behind Alice.

Alice was wearing a black baggy shirt that stuck to her chest like mine too. She wore dark blue skinny jean with green lace on the side. And black sneakers with red swirls designs. And her bangs were covering half her left eye and her hair went to her mid-back.

"H-hi My name's Haruhi Yamabuuki. I'm 14 years old. In 9th grade. And in Oh one-chan, you didn't introduce yourself yet." Haruhi said turning to facing Alice.

"Oh right. Yeah. My names Alice Yamabuuki. I'm 16 years old like you guys and also in the same grade. (10th grade)." She said in a non-chalont tone.

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNNGG RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG **_*bell to dismiss to next class*


	3. Two Knew Mysteries Friends:Redo

_..::Chapter 2::.._

_Two Knew Mysteries Friends_

Me: Hi guys

Everyone: hey Alice.

Miyako: So wats gonna happen in this chapter, Alice?

Alice: I'm not gonna tell you. –smirks-

Boomer: eto…..Momoko I don't like her smirk right now. It looks like she has a plan or something.

Alice: -laughs evily- ohhohohohoho I sure do :)

Boomer: uh oh….BRICK-!

Brick: got it! AnimeAddict2000 does not own PPGZor any of the other characters except for her OC's!

* * *

_**..::**In The Last Chapter**::..**_

I was heading to Mrs. Crows classroom. When I saw her standing by her door like all the other teachers I noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt on the inside of her black leather sleeveless vest. With dark blue jeans and light brown eye shadow making her eyes pop out a little.

"Good morning…Mrs…..oh yea good morning Mrs. Crow" I said in a girly like cherish voice.

"Good morning." She said to me sweetly and gave me a cheery smile.

* * *

_**..::**Miyako POV**::..**_

My seat was right by Mrs. Crow's desk. I felt lonely since Kaoru and Momoko weren't here with me to pass notes or to chat with. Suddenly I felt someone in the classroom staring at me. I turned around and didn't see anyone staring at me like a stalker at all. Hmm that was weird yet creepy, well It must have been my imagination.

"Today class we will be learning about cells-"

(Ok skipping her class since cells are so boring to learn about)

("HEY! MY CLASS!")

* * *

_..::Kaoru POV::.._

Finally lunch has come to get me out of class.

Today we were having hot dog on a stick or spaghetti hot dog- which in my own opinion looks like shit- with the side of the fruit and veggie bar. Dessert was a plate of strawberry short cake with frosting on either the side or on top. Or just a simple ice-cream sandwich.

I sat myself at a table by the doors, where you exit the building and go to 5th period. The tables were hazel colored wood. It was smooth feeling, yet hard.

Miyako and Momoko were on there way to my table that I have saved for us. Miyako was wearing a black leather mini jacket with a light baby blue spaghetti strap underneath, and dark blue mini leather shorts with black tight that is two inches above her knees. She didn't have any make-up on for a surprise. And she had tight black ankle boots. Her hair was in two pigtails and were in curls that made her look perfect with her clothing.

Momoko was wearing a white spaghetti strap with a hot pink strapless summer top, voiletish, dark blue denim mini shorts, and dark pink vans and her usual bow. Light pink eye shadow, and light pinkish with rose red lipstick on. Har hair was in its usual ways.

I was wearing a dark green T-shirt that was a little tight around the chest area since mine were bigger than Miyako's and Momoko's. Black skinny jeans and light green AirWalk shoes, with a black star as a design on the side.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kaoru-chan" they said in unison.

"Anything new today guys?" I asked.

They nodded 'no'.

"Oh, wait I do! For some reason I feel like I'm being stalked" Miyako said.

"WWWAAAAAATTT? " we screamed in unison, causing the people around us to stare at us with the look saying 'What-the-hell-was-that?'

"Hey do you think you could keep the noise level here a little lower?" someone said behind me.

"Why should-"

"Of coarse we will. Sorry about that Alice" Miyako cutted in before I could finish.

"Uh _sure_. Anyways is it okay if my friends and I could sit with you guys?" The girl who's called '_Alice_' said.

"Sure you can. Anyone can sit here if they want." Momoko said.

Then a girl who looked a like a year younger than us came out from behind Alice.

Alice was wearing a black baggy shirt that stuck to her chest like mine too. She wore dark blue skinny jean with green lace on the side. And black sneakers with red swirls designs. And her bangs were covering half her left eye and her hair went to her mid-back.

"H-hi My name's Haruhi Yamabuuki. I'm 14 years old. In 9th grade. And in Oh one-chan, you didn't introduce yourself yet." Haruhi said turning to facing Alice.

"Oh right. Yeah. My names Alice Yamabuuki. I'm 16 years old like you guys and also in the same grade. (10th grade)." She said in a non-chalont tone.

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNNGG RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG **_*bell to dismiss to next class*

* * *

**Yea i know this was short but but i'm in a hurry to get this done. since i wanna get on with this and start another fanfic. but i'll inform you guys bout that little surprise later. I'm sorry if this is short but yea...so if i have any mistakes please inform me. **

**Disclaimer: AnimeAddict2000 does not own PPGZ characters only her OC's. **

**please Review and Favorite **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry but this story isn't really into it anymore. Like, I have no interest in it anymore. I'm sorry to all of those who have supported me through this but like I said again I'm very sorry. And please keep you RUDE COMMENTS to yourself. If you have any ideas for the next one that would be great. Since my next story needs a few NEW characters. Please enter in you info. I was planning on going back to the ages when castles and kingdoms were still alive. But this one is more like the 21 century but with castles and kings and queens and stuff so I would appreciate it if you could fill all this needed stuff in if you would like to be part of the next story.

Name:

Age:

Job/s:

King

Queen

Knight

Joker

Princess

Prince

Townspeople

Etc…

Height:

Color:

Clothing descrption/image:


End file.
